The Ending and the Beginning
by doctor5210
Summary: Which came first: The Beginning or the End? It may shock you to find it to be the End. Learn about the end of our world and the beginning of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rated K because I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

Dear brother,

Seeing as how I'm on my deathbed and have never married, it is my duty to pass this dark secret onto you. It is a secret our family has kept for as long as we can remember. The tradition is to pass it on to the oldest child. But I have no children. So, I am passing it on to you.

You may be wondering why I wrote this almost in a journal-like style. I did it so you could understand better. Also, writing a letter means it's on one page. I want to give you a choice. If you continue to read, you will be burdened with a deep secret. You will have knowledge that surpasses even the Elders. You can never tell anyone.

I went and got this book enchanted by a Magikoopa. The enchantment bounds your life to the secret. This means that if you do tell someone, you will lose your life. The enchantment comes into effect when you turn the page.

Or, you could leave it alone. Just burn the book and let the secret die. But, like before, there are consequences. If the secret dies, so does knowledge of our history. What happened before could happen again.

Even after all that, you still don't even have a hint to what the secret is. The most I can say is: The secret involves the Ending and the Beginning, in that order. That's all I can say. I hope you choose wisely.

Your brother, Edwin.


	2. The beginning of the end

Chapter 2

So, I see you decided to learn the secret. Remember: It must remain a secret. Not even your beloved wife can know.

We've traced the baby steps to our creation to Mario Mario. In the past, he lived in "Brooklyn", a city in the "New York" province of the "United States of America" Kingdom. He started his career as a carpenter, someone who works with lots of wood, in "New York City" but became a plumber when his girlfriend, "Pauline", broke up with him.

He then moved to "Brooklyn" with his brother, Luigi, and they started the "Mario Bros. Plumbing Company". Mario found he loved plumbing, just like his brother, and soon got over Pauline. Most of their jobs would be in interesting places. But there was one company that was the biggest customer for Mario Bros. Plumbing. The Brooklyn Chemical Lab. The reason for this was because the pipes were always getting clogged up. Mostly pieces of lab coats and plastic from old, discarded goggles. This was the setting for the story.

The master pipe had been clogged up and it was the brothers' job to unclog it. A master pipe a huge pipe that is connected to all the other little pipes. A master pipe is also typically a shallow pipe, only going deep enough to allow all the other pipes to filter out to the sewage system. This one, however, was so deep, the bottom couldn't be seen. If there was a bottom.

The clog was very unusual. All the pipes leading into the master pipe were clogged. This meant that one of the brothers would have to go into the pipe and unclog it while the other kept the earlier stated brother suspended. This was accomplished by a pulley system. Luigi would pull and release the rope as needed while Mario went inside the pipe.

This worked out until they sat down for lunch. While both brothers were busy slurping up pasta, a figure in the corner snuck up to the pulley system and loosened it. That way, when Mario was lowered into the pipe, the rope would snap and down he'd fall.

After lunch, Mario got hooked up and Luigi lowered him down. The rope snapped and Mario started to fall. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Luigi caught the rope. The weight was too much for, for Mario AND Luigi BOTH fell down the pipe. This is what preceded the End and the Start.


	3. The Person

Chapter 3

You're probably wondering, just who would do that to Mario and Luigi? Why would they want them gone? Well, first of all, the man, for it was a man, had nothing against them. He didn't even have a thing against plumbers. He just needed them gone.

The master pipe's clog was his doing. He wanted to back up all the water so that the pipes would burst. He needed the building to be flooded in order for his plan to succeed. You see, when the place flooded, everyone ran out in a panic. This gave him time to collect a few materials from the lab.

After he collected the materials, the rest of his plan was in motion. This man, he was a genius. I mean, he was so smart, he made his superiors look stupid. He went to his basement and created little gas bombs. Then, for ten years, he traveled the world, invisible to everyone around him, and planted gas bombs everywhere.

His plan was to "Purify" the world. He was to remotely detonate the bombs from his attic. He would then have to be quick in reaching the basement so he could freeze himself. This would have worked out fine if it hadn't been for his carelessness.

Everything was going according to plan. He would soon be able to turn himself into the only human. He was going to wait, though, for a hundred years. Give the earth some time to breathe. Anyway, as soon as he pushed the button, he saw the sky explode in a purple cloud. Covering his mouth, he ran all the way to his basement. He was almost home free when he tripped over a cord. He then proceeded to roll into his pet turtle and then, as if that wasn't enough (cruel fate), his pet lizard and then into the preset freezing chamber. The cord he tripped over had popped out of the freezing chamber, allowing gas to enter. Luckily, for him, the freezing process had already started, preserving his life, but, unfortunately, not his mind. The gas that entered then took its toll on his mind and body, mutating him with the turtle and lizard, over the course of a hundred years.

By now, you should have been able to guess who I was talking about. The CURRENT King of the Koopas, Bowser Koopa. His previous name is unknown.


	4. Cause and Effect

Chapter 4

With everything, there is a chain of events called "Cause and Effect". For example, CAUSE: Bowser poisoned the planet. EFFECT: Everyone on Earth at the time died. Well, there was a cause to Bowser's plan to purify the world. The background to this horrible story.

In the past, there have been many wars. The kingdom of the USA has been in just about all of them. But, out of all those wars, there had only been two "world wars". These were not wars between worlds, but instead, kingdoms fighting.

These wars were so bad, that they brought certain kingdoms together and others into despair. But none have been as bad as the third. This third was the final war of the world. Every kingdom fought against the other. None could be trusted.

There was only one kingdom not in the war. The USA. This was neutral ground, where there was no fighting. The kingdom was also in a depression. Everyone knew, however, that it wouldn't last long. And they were unfortunately right.

On the second Wednesday, in the month of October, the USA got "nuked". That means a really big explosion. Bigger than a fat bom-omb. NO one survived. The neutrality didn't last long. It was a cruel twist of hope into despair.

This was the last straw. Bowser, who had, at the time, been at his house in the "United" kingdom, decided it was time to set off the remaining bombs. And, I know it was terrible, but, if it hadn't been for Bowser's plan, no life would exist.


	5. Life

Chapter 5

So, I realized I hadn't actually told you how life came to be. Well, when Bowser mixed those chemicals, he was getting more than he realized. The combination of chemicals had given more life to non-humanoid beings.

For example, Turtles were turned into Koopas. Mushrooms were turned into Toads and Goombas. Not all at once. But, it turned nearly everything into something else.

But there's also the case of the Mario Bros., Wario Bros., and various other humans. I said previously that all life on Earth at the TIME of the explosions was dead. Well, When the Mario Bros. fell down the pipe, they fell into a crack in space and time. Unlike in "Doctor Boo", these cracks transported the unfortunate being through time to the Mushroom Kingdom's past. Somewhere on the trip, however, they were reverted to infantry. These cracks are everywhere, but only the humans who are already in the Mushroom kingdom can fall through in the past.

The Wario Bros. live in Diamond City. Diamond City, however, takes place in an alternate timeline, where the world does not get destroyed. The brothers are seen in the Mushroom Kingdom sometimes because they, unknowingly, pass through dimensional gates, allowing travel to another dimension. Again, this is not like in "Doctor Boo", where traveling to another dimension is dangerous. It's perfectly safe. But, only humans can do it.


	6. The end (or is it the beginning?)

Chapter 6

So, my brother, there you have it. Guard this secret with your life. If it ever got out, we would all die. I hope I answered a lot of questions and sorry for not making it longer. It's just, I can feel my life slipping away as I write this. I can only hope you live a well life and that I've helped you out. I will more than likely never see you again.

Love, your brother, Edwin.

P.S. I want you to come to my funeral. The doctor says I won't even make it to tomorrow, so I set my funeral up for this date:

()/##/XXXX (October, the second Wednesday)

Please Come.


End file.
